Mousestar (NCC)
About Mousestar Age: 22 moons Mentor: Her mentor was the past leader of LoveClan, Curlystar. Apprentices: Mousestar's first apprentice was Nightgem, sister of her mother's apprentice. This is only a fact on Cats of Yesterday. Also, later on she mentors her best friend's daughter Snowfall. Currently on New Century Clans, Mousestar is mentoring Shimmerpool's son Flamepaw. Appearance: Mousestar is a very beautiful cat. First let's look at her face. Since Mousestar is maine coon, her face looks rather round because of the fluffy fur blew her head. Her face is what brings out her beauty, ecspeically when you look at her eyes. Her eyes are stunning yellow, alot like Tanglefrost's eyes. Mousestar's eyes has hypnotized many toms into falling in love with her. Well, only two, and one happens to be her mate now. Because of that, Mousestar's favorite thing about herself is her eyes since that made her win both Graylegs's and Firepelt's hearts. Mousestar's muzzle is white and as you can see, her nose is rosy pink. Her face is golden brown like the rest of her pelt, and also like the rest of her pelt, it has darker brown flecks. If you look closely at her, you can almost see black flecks. Perhaps from Darkfang. Mousestar swore she had no trace of looking like Darkfang in her, but then again, anything is possible. Now let's look at Mousestar's head. Still the color golden brown with dark brown and black flecks. Her ears are almost sunny brown, not quite the color of the rest of her pelt. Like most cats, Mousestar has extra fur by her ears. This fur is almost what humans would call blonde, but in cats terms you may say bright gold or yellow. From the tops of her ears, although you can barely see it sometimes, Mousestar has dark brown fur. From Mousestar's face, let's travel down. Her cheeks have long dark brown stripes that stop by her muzzle. Her muzzle is almost as white as snow, but the color of her muzzle runs down onto her neck were she has her extra fluff of fur. Or for maine coons, you would call it her maine. Her maine is very bright golden, somewhat like her mother's pelt. You see, since Mousestar inheriets most of Tanglefrost's looks this is why she doubts that any colors of Darkfang are on her pelt. Anyways, this bright golden color of her maine is the same color of her underbelly. Her legs, are striped with brown onto her golden fur. Although her nose is pink, her paw pads are not. They are regular dark black like most cats' are. One thing Mousestar does not like about herself is her legs. They could never make her run fast. She hates being a slow runner, but she doesn't let that bother her. Now to finish off, Mousestar's tail. Her tail is long and fluffy. But not too long, let's just say, and trust me it could never be fluffier. Her tail is golden brown but the tip of it is dark brown. It actually looks like mud is smeared onto the tip of her tail but it isn't. Overall, Mousestar is beautiful. But she sometimes doubts this. Toms beg her to give herself more credit but she denies. She says it doesn't matter what you look like but being a loyal warrior is what counts. You must beleive that, or she will resent you. Personality: Mousestar is a cat that many can't understand. She is many things. Some of the things she is can't seem to go together. A best friend, a wonderful daughter, a loving mate, a caring mother, a long time loyal deputy, and a wonderful clan leader. She won't judge you for your blood, or who you are, or what clan you are from. She beleives we are all equal. But she won't stop at that, she will bring out the best in someone, even if it takes her moons. Perhaps this is a good time to mention that Mousestar is a very determined cat, and she will do anything she sets her mind to. She will work hard on something for a long time and be proud of it afterwards. You see, Mousestar loves to be happy, don't we all? But she won't rest if she is only happy. She tries to bring out the best in others. She is very helpful and helps anyone who needs it. But how can she help them? With what can she help them with? Her knowledge. Mousestar is one of the most intelligent cats you can meet. Ever since she was a kit, Mousestar caught on to things easily, seeking out truths about Darkfang, memorizing and reciting the warrior code within seconds, and being trained by her own clan leader, Curlystar. Curlystar taught her how to be a true warrior and later a good leader. Mousestar uses this knowledge almost everyday. Determination and knowledge. Those are two wonderful things, don't you think? But that's not all, and you should read on because this may take awhile. Mousestar is very independent and doesn't like to look or feel weak. Because of her independece, depending on other cats isn't one of her favorite things. She is usually nice about things but is only crabby when she is in her state of depression. While she is in this state, Mousestar will only talk to two cats, Firepelt and her deputy Tigerstripe. But wait, why does Mousestar get upset about small things so much? You see, small things going wrong is the last thing Mousestar is worried about. For example, when Bramblebird went to follow Darkfang, she was sad for days. But when she is sad, if it all goes right again she will be overjoyed. And you see, when Bramblebird returned from Darkfang, Mousestar was very happy. See how that works? But sadness isn't the only thing that makes Mousestar crabby. Some cats irritate her to the extent where she goes crazy. Mousestar hates liars most of all. She doens't care if a cat lied about something small and unimportant she still hates it. But more than the small lies, she hates the big lies. Lies made just to make a cat jealous or irritate them. And that has happened to Mousestar before. Some cats will get an earful from Mousestar and others get lucky. But Mousestar is known to have a sharp tounge sometimes. Her sharp tounge makes cat get very mad at her and not talk to her for days. This has happened too many times with Tawnyflower, and the even more times with Hawkeyes. Sometimes insults are thrown Mousestar's way. The most commone one is, "So Curlystar made your warrior name Mousefire? It should have been Mousedung!" Mousestar hates that insult but has a good comback for it. The insult is usually used by Darkfang and used before by Firepelt before he fell in love with her. MeadowClan cats sometimes taunt her with that, but SparkleClan and StoneClan cats don't dare. It seems that all the clans but MeadowClan have learned not to mess with LoveClan, ecspecially when they have a leader like Mousestar. As you see, Mousestar will stand her ground. She is a tough cat and won't be fooled. So don't try to fool her. Because she will fool you back. Other than liars, troublemakers, and con-artists, Mousestar hates naggers. She hates it when cats nag at her or ask her the same question over and over agian. But Mousestar has a gift and a big bag of tricks. Her gift is the gift of confusion. Mousestar can confuse cat easily to get him or her off of her case. This is only one of her many tricks. For example as cat asks her, "Should we do a border patorl?" Mousestar would simply reply, "If you insist." Insctivitly the cat would say, "But you are leader, so it is your call." Mousestar would reply, "I'm not leader, Silverstar is go and ask her." "But Silverstar is dead!" the cat would say. Mousestar would smile and say, "No, no, you are confused, Silverstar is alive!" "Oh okay Mousefire," the cat would say. "I will go ask Silverstar then." Mousestar would meow, "No you silly cat! Silverstar is dead and I am Mousestar!" You see? Wouldn't that annoy you if you were the cat? Mousestar is able to twist things around too but she is not a con-artists, for she hates con-artists. To get away with this stuff, Mousestar plays dumb and acts like she hates cats who play dumb, even though she does yet she is one of them. One of Mousestar's favorite quotes is, "Do I look stupid to you? Oh wait, don't answer that question." Along with her gift of confusion, Mousestar has many tricks. Her favorite one is to make naggers leave her alone. For example a cat, probably an apprentice, would ask Mousestar, "Did I catch enough fresh kill?" Mousestar would reply," Sure." The cat would ask the question again, saying he or she was searaching for a yes or no answer. Mousestar agian would say sure and the cat would ask again and again and again and each time Mousestar's reply would be the same. Sure. But where on earth did Mousestar learn these tricks? Surely Tanglefrost couldn't have taught them to her. As you all know, Tanglefrost never tricked or confused cats. Perhaps Mousestar gets this from Darkfang. Mousestar, of course, would deny this quickly. But using your skills for fun and for good is one thing, being like Darkfang is another. Mousestar is also known for being very very sarcastic. She is so good at it, that sometimes cats think she is being serious. This annoys some cats, but some, like Leafpool, think this is hilarious. Now lastly, Mousestar's soft side. Wait!! Does she really have one? Are you really talking about this tricky, independent cat? You see, every cat has a soft side. Mousestar takes alot after Tanglefrost too and we all know that Tanglefrost was one of the kindest cats you could ever meet. Mousestar is usally nice to cats, mainly her friends and family. She does not judge a cat by their clan, or if they are a loner, kittypet, or a half clan cat. She just won't tolerate rogues, that's all. You see, she has friends in almost every clan. She is friends with StoneClan's leader Icestar, two SparkleClan warriors, Jadepool and Cocoafur, and how do you think she met Silverstar? She was smoozing with cats at a gathering. Not only did she meet Silvercurl that night but she met Rainbowfur and Brownpelt who taught her many things. Mousestar beleives that every cat can teach you something, young or old, LoveClan or StoneClan, SparkleClan or MeadowClan. She thinks every cat serves a purpose in life and they should fullfill there dreams before their time is done. Mousestar's Life Kithood Mousestar's mother was a medicince cat when she had Mousekit and Bramblekit on a cold leaf-bare morning by Star Cavern. When she took the kits back to camp, she had her good friend Redpool nurse them along with her neice Leafkit. As a kit, Mousekit beleived Redpool was her mother and Leafkit was her sister. Later, Redpool explained to Mousekit and Bramblekit that Tanglefrost was their mother. She also told Leafkit that her parents were exiled after she was born. One night, Darkfang tries to murder Tanglefrost, but it doesn't work and he gets exiled. After his exile, one night he visits Mousekit in the nursery and tries to get her to go with him. Mousekit gets angry and wakes up Redpool. Later Mousekit asks for the full truth from Tanglefrost. Tanglefrost explains everything cleary and Mousekit learns the warrior code at a very early age. Apprenticeship Mousepaw and Bramblepaw were apprenticed with Leafpaw. The three were very close. Mousepaw and Leafpaw were best friends and Bramblepaw had many friends. Later, Hawkpaw is apprentice with Mousepaw and Leafpaw and Mousepaw doesn't get along well with her. Hawkpaw stays away from them anyway and stays with her best friend Tawnypaw. Spottedpaw and Berrypaw also become Mousepaw and Leafpaw's friends. Mousepaw later tells Leafpaw she likes Firepaw and to turn out, Hawkpaw does too. Hawkpaw and Firepaw end up hanging out more and Mousepaw gets mad at Hawkpaw. Mousepaw got over this for awhile, not really caring. She makes friends with Spottedpaw's friend Cocoapaw. Cocoapaw used to be a loner like Spottedpaw. Leafpaw was friends with Cocoapaw too. After growing close to Cocoapaw, she tells them to must go to SparkleClan with her mother because her family is in SparkleClan. Mousepaw is upset but says Cocoapaw is doing the right thing. At the next gathering, the new Cocoafur intorduces Mousefire and Leafpool to her cousin Jadepool. The four stay good friends. Early Warriorhood As warriors, Mousefire and Hawkeyes still fueded. But then, they figured out the real reason. Leafpool couldn't keep her mouth shut and it got out that Mousefire liked Firepelt, and Spottedface was snooping around Hawkeyes and Tawnyflower. So Hawkeyes and Mousefire were good friends from then. One day, two cats come into the camp. Woodclaw noticed them as her kits that the TwoLegs captured long before Mousefire, Bramblebird, Leafpool, and Blackgem were even born. Mousefire is nice to the newcomers and backfires at Brackenmoss and Curlystar listens to Mousefire. Luke, Jewl, adn Hawkeyes' sister Youngpaw become warriors. Mousefire and Hawkeyes may have been friends, but Mousefire had her own life. She was great friends with Graylegs and sometimes even Nightpelt and Firepelt were more loyal to her than Hawkeyes. Graylegs and Mousefire grew close over time, and almost became mates at one point. Mousefire, who has always been the snoopy type, asks Tanglefrost for a reading. Tanglefrost told her she had had a vision with Mousefire with Firepelt already. Tanglefrost also said that things between Mousefire and Graylegs would have never worked. Mousefire is happy and quickly tells Leafpool, Berryfang, and Spottedface. Spottedface, later turns on Mousefire and the others and goes with Hawkeyes and Tawnyflower. She later feels bad for Graylegs when he seems upset. Love And Innocence One day, Mousefire is on a patrol with Firepelt, Nightpelt, and Tawnyflower. A pack of foxes attack them and all the cats but Mousefire are able to escape them. Mousefire was surrounded by the foxes, and Firepelt saves her. Firepelt then tells her he loves her. Later, when Silvercurl of MeadowClan makes good friends with Mousefire, Tanglefrost, Redpool, and Leafpool, Silvercurl is accidently exiled from her clan and Mousefire takes her to LoveClan. Curlystar takes her in after hearing the story. When Curlystar looses her last life, Puffypelt goes to Star Cavern and gets attacked on the way. Tanglefrost escpaed the attack and tells the bad news to the clan. The LoveClan cats freak out because they won't have a leader. Tanglefrost tells the cats she had a vision saying Silvercurl should be leader, and many object. Mousefire and Leafpool help Tanglefrost protest and it is decided. Mousefire later points out that either her or Leafpool can be deputy with Silvercurl at the position. Tanglefrost said she had a vision that Silvercurl chooses Mousefire. And without knowing of the vision, Silvercurl does choose Mousefire. Leadership and Beyond When Silverstar dies, Mousefire is sad and feels she shouldn't be leader. Firepelt, Leafpool, Berryfang, and her other friends assure her she'll be a great leader. Mousefire agrees. Later, Mousestar figures out she is pregnant while she is leader, and has to cover her pregnantcy. She gives the kits to another nursing queen and tells the clan that they are her kits. The clan doesn't bother that Mousestar had kits while she was leader. Mousestar also named one of her kits, Silverkit in honor of Silverstar.